Venture
by WhatDoSendHelp
Summary: His brother has married the Harbinger, and Vilkas makes a new friend at the reception. First time writing, looking for critiques :) Rated T for a little bit of alcohol consumption and maybe a curse word or two, and because I'm not sure how strict the ratings system is


**a/n**

**This is my very first time writing. GAH. I've been really interested in writing, lately, and most of my friends are very talented writers, so I thought I would take a stab at it. Hence the title, Venture. **

**I really want to improve, so criticism is welcomed and appreciated. **

**This... Whatever this is... is more or less inspired by my best friend and roommate. We've both been playing a lot of Skyrim lately, and decided it would be fun if our charactera were friends. She's been writing a lot of short stories featuring her Nord, Moira , and my Imperial, Caesa, and... I guess I wanted in.**

**Hope you enjoy this random conversation that took far too long to write.**

**/ramble**

Most of the guests at the wedding celebration had departed the Bee and Barb by the time the newlywed couple disappeared to their private room upstairs. Caesa Acutus had spent the past hour drinking and catching up with Marise Aravel, but her friend had taken her leave as well. The Dunmer opened her grocery stall early in the morning.

Of course, Marcurio chose that precise moment to enter the tavern_. Shit_. The imperial was the last person in Skyrim that Caesa cared to see tonight. She wasn't nearly sober enough to deal with the arrogant mage in a tactful, non-violent manner, but she wasn't ready to go home yet, either, so she scanned the bar for safe refuge.

Pickings were slim at that hour. The few Riften residents present were either engaged in conversation or simply not terribly welcoming company, and only a few of the Companions had attended the wedding. Aela had disappeared at some point in the evening, to Caesa's disappointment. She and the huntress typically got along very well. Vilkas was still there, though, at a table by himself. Caesa didn't know Vilkas very well, had never gotten the impression that he was particularly friendly, but he WAS her dear friend Moira's new brother-in-law, and at the moment, his sour personality was far preferable to Marcurio's attempts at flirtation, so she went and sat herself down across from the grumpy Nord, uninvited.

"The drinks are really good here," she said, alcohol making her bold. Well, bolder than usual. "Have you tried the Velvet LeChance? Talen-Jei is an artist."

Vilkas blinked in surprise. Before he could articulate a response, however, the Argonian server was hovering at his elbow. The lizard man had probably heard his name mentioned.

"If I can interest you in one of our special drinks, milord, 'Velvet Lechance' is a mixture of blackberry, honey, spiced wine and a touch of nightshade... perfectly safe, I assure you."

"Uh... Why not?" Vilkas held two fingers up for the serving man to see.

"Right away, sir."

The Companion turned his attention to the woman the Harbinger called sister. He had had very little dealings with her in the past, and was curious as to why she was sitting with him now. Caesa flashed a tipsy smile in his direction.

"Thank you. Next round's on me."

She had obviously had a few already, but then again, he was deeper in his cups than he had expected to be, himself. It had been a long night and he had been drinking more than usual.

This was a celebration, though, and he saw no reason to stop just yet.

"Next round on you," he agreed. "Although I'm not sure to what I owe the pleasure of your company."

"No particular reason," she said, her eyes wide and innocent and completely unconvincing.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the mage who looks like he's deciding on the best way to set me on fire."

She looked away from him, cheeks pink. A guilty expression.

"Former lover of yours?" He smirked.

"Not likely," Caesa snapped, frowning irritably. "He's just... not _nearly_ as clever as he thinks he is. If he was, perhaps he'd take a hint. Come on, Vilkas, do you mind if I just hide out here with you for awhile?"

Vilkas pretended to consider it for a moment. There were worse ways to pass the time, particularly when there was the added benefit of raising the fop across the room's ire.

"Next round's on you," he reminded her, just as Talen-Jei returned with their drinks.

Caesa thanked him and lifted her flagon in Vilkas' direction.

"What are we drinking to?"

He raised his own and clinked it against hers. "To Farkas, and Moira, and children by the dozen."

She laughed at that, a genuine, surprised, decidedly unladylike outburst of mirth, but enthusiastically repeated his toast.

"Beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?"

"It was," he replied. "Moira is a good, strong Nord woman, and an honorable warrior. She's well suited for my brother, and my heart is glad for them."

"Mine as well. Farkas will be good for her... How do you like the drink?" She asked eagerly. "Good? Not to sweet for you, I hope."

Vilkas sampled the Velvet LeChance. It was very sweet, and fruity, and very, very tasty. "I like it. Who knew something this good could actually come out of this fishhole?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Riften isn't exactly your favorite place in the world, is it?"

"No. The entire city stinks of fish and corruption," he grumbled. "I never come here if I can help it."

"I love it out here," Caesa said casually. "I own a house here in town."

Vilkas stared at her incredulously. "Really? May I ask why?"

She shrugged.

"I have friends in this town. Times are hard for everyone, but hard times bring out a very interesting side of people. There's a lot of creativity in Riften. Look at Talen-Jei and these wonderful drinks- you know he invented the recipes? And Madesi over there," she nodded in the direction of another Argonian a few tables away, "Is a jeweler that puts the silversmiths of Markarth to shame.

"I have a fondness for jewelry," she confessed, touching the gold necklace at her throat. "And, of course, the Rift is very beautiful. I love the forests. There's very good hunting to be had- do you like hunting?"

"Of course." She was unarmed tonight, but every time he could think of meeting her previously, the Imperial woman had had a bow strapped to her back. "Do you go out often?"

"Whenever I have free time. I do enjoy the plains of Whiterun, as well, even if the game is less of a challenge. Deer and elk don't interest me very much, I'm afraid."

"Oh? And what game do you prefer to hunt, then?"

"Honestly?" She leaned in conspiratorially. "Trolls."

That was not what he expected. "Really? You like your prey to try and kill you back, is that it?"

She shrugged, again.

"When there's such a fine line between predator and prey... It's exciting. And fun. Is that odd?"

"Not at all."

Vilkas cracked a smile at her as he drained the remainder of his drink. It was such a pleasant change from his signature scowl or the occasional smirk that Caesa couldn't help but grin right back.

"Round two, then?" She signaled Talen-Jei.

Vilkas nodded. "Have you been out hunting with the Harbinger? I've seen her go out with Aela on occasion."

"No," said Caesa, and finished off her own drink. Her head was buzzing pleasantly. "But we've been known to fight the odd dragon or clear out a few dens of bandits together. I'm the better shot," she grinned, again, "But Moira is deadlier with a blade."

"Few women are as deadly with a blade as my brother's bride," laughed Vilkas.

"It's true! I wish I got to see her more. Our paths rarely seem to cross these days."

"As far as I know, she's planning on staying in Riften for a few days." No sooner had the words left his mouth then he realized why the newlyweds would be staying in town. _Stupid_.

She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Because she just got married? She needs time with her new husband. Besides, I have business in Markarth. I leave in the morning."

"Me too," Vilkas muttered, embarrassed. "Leaving at first light. Home to Whiterun."

He was rescued by the Argonian server bringing a second round of the Velvet LeChance. Caesa lifted her flagon once again.

"To safe travels, then."

Vilkas nodded. "I'll drink to that."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Caesa broke the silence.

"Speaking of safe travels," she said, trying perhaps a little too hard to sound casual, "If we're both going that way, anyway... Would you like company on the road, as far as Whiterun?"

Vilkas hesitated. She was actually very enjoyable company, he realized. The road from Riften to Whiterun was a day's journey on foot, tedious at best and downright dangerous at worst. Caesa's conversation would be a pleasant distraction, and her bow might prove useful.

"I... I would. Yes. That would be... That would be nice." He was stumbling over his words like a damned fool. He peered into his already near-empty flagon and decided he had had quite enough.

She smiled, feeling suddenly shy.

"Okay... Shall we meet by the north gate at dawn, then?"

"North gate, at dawn," he agreed.

**Thats all, folks. Please please please review and I will love you forever. I'm thinking about continuing this just for practice purposes**


End file.
